


Quarantine Rut

by msconfuzled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Creative Ruts, Depression, Fiction, Original Fiction, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Quarantine, School, pacing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msconfuzled/pseuds/msconfuzled
Summary: I want to say I’m tired, but I can’t speakBecause when I look around all I seeIs that everybodyLooks just as tired as me
Kudos: 1





	Quarantine Rut

I want to write something, but I don’t know what  
I want to say something but I can’t  
My thoughts are a jumbled mess.  
My words a slushy of unimportant statements

All of my statements are not risky  
All of my thoughts are wild  
But I can’t voice them out loud  
I am the one who duct tapes my own mouth

I’m itching to do something, but I don’t know what  
I’m begging myself to say something, but I’m in a rut

I need to take more breaks  
More than I deserve  
But I feel so out of place  
Why do I need so many breaks?

My heart is beating fast  
My neck hurts and so does my back  
I have been pacing around my room  
Much longer than I should  
But then why does it feel so good?

I want to do something, but I’m standing still  
I want to know something, but I can’t tell

What is wrong with me?  
Are my nerve ends fraying  
I need to focus more  
But my mind is betraying

I need to sit down  
I need to speak up  
I’ve got to show that I’ve still got the stuff

I need to pay attention  
I can’t pace around my room  
They say your nervous ticks can get the best of you

I want to say I’m tired, but I can’t speak  
Because when I look around all I see  
Is that everybody  
Looks just as tired as me

It’s as though I’m in a blight  
For I simply can’t do anything right  
Kind words turn out mean  
And simple actions  
Are so hard for me

Finally for all my “hard work”, I get to relax  
Take a breather  
Enjoy the weekend  
Maybe I should eat some snacks

But I’m on edge the whole time  
My pulse always quickening  
I’m worried because  
My layers of anxiety are thickening

Can we go back to before this hell?  
When everything was turning out well

Before all this, I paid attention in class  
My pacing wasn’t nearly as fast  
My breakdowns didn’t come in such succession  
Can we go back to before the quarantine depression?


End file.
